


How My Daughter Became My Slave

by oldmanlogan1977



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, F/F, Short & Sweet, hermaphrodite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmanlogan1977/pseuds/oldmanlogan1977
Summary: Selina didn't know what mama had in store for her.





	How My Daughter Became My Slave

I wasn't always the way i am now. I swore i would never continue the cycle of abuse that my mother put me and my sister through. She physically and sexually abused us when we were kids,although more sexual than physical. But fate was obviously against me when Selina Kyle, my only child i had with actress Pauley Perrette came in from playing outside.Her clothes were covered in dirt and i chuckled at the sight. "Come on cub, let's get you cleaned up " She tried to put the puppy dog face on me and stuck her bottom lip out. "Aw mama, do i have to?:" "Dirt leads to germs and germs mean sickness. We don't want that do we ?" She shook her head and i led her into the bathroom where i gave her a bubble bath. As i scrubbed her clean i couldn't help noticing how her body looked. It was just begging me to defile it but i pushed down the urge and finished bathing her.But when i took her to her room, the urge was back and refused to go away so i made sure no one else was in the house and threw her on the bed. I quickly cuffed and gagged her then proceeded to beat and punch her savagely, a feral snarl coming over my face. I leaned toward her neck and bit down,drinking her blood then i shoved my cock up her ass and pounded it for what seemed like an eternity while my hands gripped and squeezed her throat. I came into her ass many times then plunged my cock into her tiny pussy and destroyed it beyond all recognition. When i was done she was all bloody,covered in scratches and bruises, my cum flowing out of her holes. When she regained consciousness she looked at me and smiled. "That was fun mama. Can we do this whenever we want? " I looked at her, my face beaming with joy. "Yes my darling. Whenever we fucking want" Since then, our relationship has been stronger than ever and nothing would tear us apart.


End file.
